Process design validation is the task of verifying whether a process design conforms to a specification and works with respect to the existing configurations of an organization's business and technical landscape. The configurations typically include technical infrastructure components such as an authorization framework, a process agent framework, a rule definition framework and an organizational structure framework. The processes that require validation are typically business processes, production processes, software logic designs, electronics design processes and the like. There are various scenarios which require process design validation such as creation of a new process design, a change in an existing process design or a change in one or more technical infrastructure components of an organization.
The current systems and tools available for validation of a process against the business and technical landscape of an organization provide little or no automation in respect of process validation. The processes are ratified manually and tested over long periods of time to ascertain various assumptions such as changes is process design or infrastructure components. This results in considerable effort and long testing times. None of the currently available validation tools provide the capability of automatically verifying the validity of a process design against the technical and business landscape of the customer. In addition, the currently available validation systems are not capable of sensing changes in the process design or infrastructure components and automatically verifying the process design against only the occurred change. Also, in the event of negative validation results, the current validation systems do not provide any technical suggestions. Such suggestions may enable a user to tweak the process design or an infrastructure component in order to achieve positive validation results.